Behind The Grinning Mask
by HypeddJay
Summary: Cheshire was cold, conniving, and cruel. Jade Nguyen knew that this is who she was: Cheshire, the unfeeling assassin. Until Speedy gets through to her ice-cold heart. Songfic
1. Nobody's Home

**(A/N: Hey guys :) I'm going to try to do a songfic with Speedy and Cheshire. Oh geez, I'm nervous. But I wrote this chapter and I spent like... a week re-editing it and re-writing it. Let me know what you think! If I don't get more than 2 reviews, I won't continue it.)**

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

Jade Nguyen sat on the windowsill of the desolate room she was taking shelter in for the moment. A wind blew, making her long black hair fall in front of her face. She closed her eyes enjoying the breeze, not bothering to tuck the strands back. Her Cheshire Cat mask was laying face down on the dusty floor. Jade had abandoned the mask, shortly after arriving in Steel City. She had found this abandoned building when arriving in the outskirts of Steel City. It looked it used to be an apartment building. She had chosen this room because of the large window and the view of the city. The room was aged and dirty. It looked as if no one had been living in it for quite some time. It was as if people had forgotten completely about it. Perfect for the young assassin.

She was only in Steel City for the moment. Until she was done with the job at hand. Then, she would leave, following the wind until she was hired again. Such is the life of the young assassin. She took jobs whenever she felt like it, not abiding to any rules. She was free. In her own way.

Jade touched her face which felt naked without the mask she was always wearing. This was a rare moment when she finally stopped playing her part and was finally able to breathe. At least for the moment.

She pulled her knees to her chest and looked at the full, bright moon. she pulled her thin kimono tightly around her, shivering slightly. The nights were colder than she thought in Steel City. _"But it's not a big deal," _She thought, looking down, _"It's only until the job is done," _She brushed a few long hairs back as she thought about the new boss that hired her. He was mysterious and spoke too vaguely for her liking. Why did she even take the job? She wondered, thinking back to the way the man treated her.

_He had confronted her after she had finished a job. She had just left the room, spotless as usual. No mistakes. A man came out of the shadows and asked about her. _

"_You are Cheshire," It was a statement, not a question. Cheshire nodded, keeping a safe distance away from the man who had just came up to her. She was glad her face was hidden so he would not see her anxiousness as she studied the mysterious stranger. He kept his face hidden as well with a fedora hat and was wearing a trenchcoat. He kept his hands in his pockets, which Cheshire kept an eye on. _

"_I've heard of your talents," The man said. Cheshire could hear the smirk in his voice. Cheshire gave an unfathomable shrug. She always refused to talk in front of her clients. Anything that would identify her was forbidden. _

"_I actually have a favor to ask. A job, if you will," He said, pulling his hands out of his pockets. Cheshire tensed immediately. Swiftly, she was suddenly in front of him and grabbed his hand. She crouched back, revealing her other hand which had her metal claws attached to it. She aimed it threateningly at him, the knives glinting in the moonlight. The man barked a short laugh. _

"_Relax," He said, pulling out what was in his pocket: which was a cell phone. "I'll contact you later with the details about the job. This is the only contact we will have from now on," Cheshire let go of his hand, but kept her iron claw s out. He held out the cell phone out to her, but she did not take it. Instead, she took a couple steps back and turned her head disdainfully, her claw knives still out. The man smirked again. _

"_Consider this a wager that you'll take the job," He said and pulled out a huge wad of cash. He threw it at her feet. _

"_You'll be paid handsomely when you finish the job I have planned out. We, after all, want the best of the best," The man turned to leave. He turned his head again when he heard movement. The wad of money was gone and Cheshire had put the claws away. The man smiled. _

"_For now, we'll meet in Steel City. Be there as soon as you can. We'll know when you're there. We'll be in touch," He said, tossing the cell phone to her, and then he disappeared. Cheshire took the cell phone when she knew he was gone and pocketed it. She then flipped her hair back and disappeared from the soon-to-be crime scene. _

It was most definitely the weirdest client that had ever asked for her talents. And Jade had met a lot of weirdo's, being in an occupation like this. It was curiosity that drew her in and got her to take the job. She looked up to the sky again. She was still so young, just 17, and she had already done things no adult would ever do. Jade heard the cell phone the man gave her beep and she slowly stood. Would he tell her the plans now? She grabbed the phone which was laying beside her mask and began searching through it to find an unknown number texting her. Scrolling through the inbox, she found a text that just gave out an address. Time for work.

Jade made her way to the broken mirror positioned in the dusty corner of the room and began pulling her long, shiny, ebony-colored hair back. Careful not to step on the glass, she studied herself. With her hair down, she looked her age, maybe even younger. Slender, but muscular, she stood at almost 5'4 inches tall. There was nothing about her face that she really liked. Three, long, pale scars ran on the side of her left cheek, a noticeable imperfection on her smooth porcelain skin. The scars started above her left ear, and the longest one stopped short of reaching her chin. The shortest and the thinnest one lay inches away from her pouty lips.

She received these scars when she was just 10 years old, still in training. She had tried to fight two guys off while she was walking around the city. She had succeeded in the end, but was unable to stop them from carving patterns on her face. Jade touched the scars lightly. These were the marks of an outsider. People stared so much that she wore the mask to hide her scars. Then, she wore the mask as her trademark when she became an assassin. Besides, the scars would identify her too easily. She must leave no trail when she's on the job. But, nevertheless, Jade liked the scars. She thought it added more to her plain face. In the moonlight, the scars shone out from her face.

The next thing Jade liked about herself were her eyes. They were large and a beautiful, rare, dark, emerald green. It added a glow to her pale face and in the proper light, there were gold flecks illuminating in her eyes. It was almost a shame to cover her eyes with the mask, but it had to be done. Jade picked up the mask, still eerily grinning in the moonlight. She put the mask over her face, and fastened it tightly. She knew that it would never come off until she wanted it to.

When she looked in the mirror, Jade Nguyen was gone, and Cheshire had taken over; the cold, unfeeling lips of the mask still curled in a grin.

_Her feelings she hides,_

_Her dreams she can't find_

_She's losing her mind_

_She's falling behind. _

_She can't find her place_

_She's losing her faith_

_She's falling from grace_

_She's all over the place._

_She's lost inside_

**(A/N: I know, it was kind of wordy. I really really love the character Cheshire. I think she is so badass and I think she is so graceful. Plus, I love Speedy and Cheshire together! Which is why, I'm going in a lot of background on Cheshire. She seems cold and heartless and first but remember, she was taught that way :) Btw, a 'job' means an assassination. So we'll see how this story goes. PLEASE REVIEW!) **


	2. I Will Not Bow

**(A/N: Hey guys, new chapter so soon because my muse is making love with my brain right now and I'm puking out all of my ideas out right now. I'm mainly building up the story in the first 2 or 3 chapters because I think Cheshire is a complicated character to write about and I want you guys to understand that she isn't soft hearted at all. At least for now. Muahahaha Hope you like it!)**

_I don't wanna change the world_

_I just wanna leave it colder_

_Light the fuse and burn it up_

_Take the path that leads to nowhere_

_I will not bow_

_I will not break_

_I will shut the world away_

Cheshire arrived at the address that the text instructed her to go to. It was a big building and on the front it said **Wayne Enterprises**. Cheshire looked around, eyes narrowing. She, of course, did not arrive in full view but instead saw it from a rooftop of another building with a lower rooftop nearby. Was this a trap? She felt the several knives she had up on her sleeves, and she had a pack of poison needles hidden in a pouch tied to her thigh. She also had capsules of poison underneath her fingernails so one swipe from her hand would be enough to kill. And of course, she had her faithful hand claws. Whoever wanted to hurt her would be a very foolish person.

"Cheshire," A voice called out suddenly. Cheshire steadied herself, whipping out her hand claws and looked around. She crouched lower to the ground and began to listen. She trusted her ears more than her eyes. She tilted her head and cocked her ear, and heard a man breathing in the alley below. Cheshire narrowed her eyes and crawled lightly so she was positioned right where she imagined the man would be. Silently, Cheshire removed one poison needle and peered into the darkness. From what she could hear, the man was breathing normally but was hidden in the darkness. Cheshire leaned over farther; she still couldn't see him. This was no accident. The man must be waiting and hiding on purpose. Cheshire grinned slowly as she took the poison needle between two slender fingers and listened to the man's breathing again to pinpoint a target. Suddenly, she threw the needle down into the darkness and listened. She heard laughing.

"Cheshire, come out. It's me," The voice boomed down below. Cheshire obstinately stayed where she was, her hand claws still out.

"Wonderful aim. It would've hit me square in the neck if I didn't have my proper protection on me. I guess that's expected, though," The man continued talking. Cheshire still remained in her spot.

"Tut tut, I really need you to come out of your hiding spot, Cheshire. You need to know what the job entails," The man said, a little hint of annoyance creeping into his voice. Cheshire grinned. After a few moments of silence, the man sighed.

"I know where you are, anyways," He said. Cheshire suddenly heard a faint woosh-ing sound. Her eyes widened as she recognized the sound: the sound of a needle being thrown at fast speeds. She reacted immediately and just as fast, she caught the poison needle with her two fingers. She tucked the poison needle inside her pouch safely and jumped off the building. There was no point staying put if the person knew where she was. She crawled down the building walls silently and on all fours. When she saw the ground getting closer, she slowed her momentum by digging her heels into the building wall. Finally, at the last few seconds, she kicked herself off the walls and landed on the floor on all fours. She had done this without making a sound. Now that she was on the ground, she could see the silhouette of the man leaning against the wall. He started clapping.

"What an impressive little girl," He commented. Cheshire felt her stomach turn. The sound of his continuous smirk made her feel sick. The man straightened himself up and began walking towards her.

"Now, are you ready for your job?" He asked. As an answer, Cheshire pulled two knives from the inside of her sleeves and began twirling them playfully. The man laughed.

"There's no need for that," He said. Cheshire froze and glared suspiciously at the man.

"What I want from you right now is a practice trial," The man said. "No killing yet," He took out a picture from his pocket. He was still wearing the trench coat. Cheshire squinted her eyes at the picture. It looked like a gun.

"Wayne Enterprises makes an assortment of weapons. Highly classified. I need you to get me this," He pointed to the small handgun. Cheshire made a sound that sounded like a derisive snort.

"Something wrong?" He asked, quietly. Cheshire paused then began to speak for the first time. The mask muffled her voice and she purposefully deepened it so it was unrecognizable. Luckily for her, she hadn't spoken out loud in weeks so her voice naturally already sounded hoarse.

"I am no thief," She stated, twirling the knife in her left hand casually. The man smiled.

"This is just a trial. This is to test your skills and see if they are worthy for the job. The Wayne Enterprises building is a heavily guarded building and security is immense. I want to see if you are up for it,"

"Well, I need time," Cheshire said, turning to look at the huge building. "I don't know what I am up against,"

The man smiled again, his yellow teeth glinting in the dim light. He took out an earpiece and wire.

"Let's see how well you follow directions,"

Cheshire took the ear piece and wire and began to put them in her ear. It wasn't as if she had a choice. She had to go through with this because the man was a client. She straightened up when she was done.

"Ready?" The man asked. Cheshire had no answer, and instead turned away, putting away her knives.

"There's an opening in the roof," He said. Cheshire took a deep breath and began running up the building silently, on all fours. Just like a cat. When she got up to the roof, she looked to see how far away Wayne Enterprises building was from this building. She began to cartwheel and jump from roof to roof until she was on Wayne Enterprises. She looked around for the opening.

"**It's on your left," **The voice came through the ear piece. Cheshire winced. She wasn't used to this. She looked to the left and saw a small window on the side of the building. Cheshire silently pulled the glass down and crept inside. The window was small, but she was thin enough to slip through. Inside was total darkness. Cheshire blinked a couple time but then realized she was wasting time. She would just have to trust her instincts on this one.

"**There should be a set of stairs. Go down five flights and there should be a door. Open it and the gun should be in there," **Cheshire immediately did what the man said. Her eyes were slowly getting used to the darkness. She obediently opened the door silently. She was growing more suspicious. This wasn't difficult at all. She crept through the door and the gun was sitting in a glass box. Cheshire stared at the box for a moment and looked at the gun in disgust. Of all the weapons, she hated the gun the most. Her training master told her that the gun was a fool's weapon: messy and clumsy. Not at all graceful as the knife. People's fascination with guns never ceased to amaze her because she saw the gun as such a low weapon.

"**What are you waiting for? Get the gun," **The man ordered. Cheshire took a look around before slowly making her way to the gun. She felt anxious, and something deep inside her told her to get out. Suddenly, she heard breathing behind her and she turned around, claws out immediately.

"Lady, I don't know who you are, but it's past your bedtime," A masked man said. He had a bow and arrows and was dressed in red. Behind him was an African American girl dressed in black and yellow, a pair of twins, and a tall man dressed in blue and black with his hair slicked back. Cheshire tilted her head, looking at the man in the mask. He looked familiar, but Cheshire couldn't think about that now.

"**Fight," **The man's voice boomed in her ear. Cheshire rolled her eyes and ripped the earpiece right out of her ear. A feral growl escaped her lips as she went to her fighting stance. The African American girl reacted immediately.

"Titans, go!" She yelled and the five of them began to attack. But Cheshire was quicker, she took out a knife and threw it on the floor. A loud sound echoed out immediately and the strange team paused, shocked. Cheshire took this as her chance as she leaped in the air, throwing knives everywhere. She cartwheeled over to the girl and kicked her in the chest. Then, as the guy in blue came running to her, she blocked his attack by hitting part of his arm and neck, blocking his pressure points to make it painful for him to move. The boy fell to the ground, his body numb. Suddenly, a force hit her in the back. She rolled on to the floor, but was up in seconds. She turned to see a blur of white and red circling her. She leaped into the air and grabbed the ceiling light breaking it, hovering for a couple of seconds. The blur stopped as the two young boys looked up to find her, squinting in the sudden darkness. Cheshire took her chance and jumped down and began a flurry of smacks to the pressure points of the two small bodies. They fell limply to the ground.

After she was done with the twins, she flipped over to the gun, and cupped it carefully. She held it gingerly, and then as quick as a bullet, disappeared to the stairs. She quickly ran to the roof top, not looking back. When she was outside, she prepared herself to go jumping down to where the man was but a voice stopped her.

"Hand over the gun, and I won't hurt you,"

She turned slowly to see the man in the mask again, aiming an arrow right to her. Cheshire looked disdainfully at the guy before suddenly realizing where she had seen him before. Her eyes widened.

On the night when the Brotherhood of Evil started their attack, she was approached and sent to target a hero named Speedy. She had forgotten about it since she had merely done what she was told and left when she was paid. But seeing the hero in front of her made her freeze again for some odd reason. She realized that she was impressed that he had escaped. Glad, even. She lowered her claws, slightly.

"Who are you?" The masked hero asked, inching slowly closer to her. Cheshire kept silent, deciding whether to jump or to strike with a poison needle. He was still circling her.

"You," He whispered. "You were the one that turned me into the Brotherhood of Evil," He leaned closer.

"Why did you do it?" He asked. Cheshire kept her eyes on the arrow. Why didn't he just shoot? If the situation was reversed, she would have never shown mercy. Suddenly, Cheshire felt a pang in her heart as she looked into the guy's mask. Startled, she took a step back. _"What was that?" _She thought. Confused, Cheshire shook her head as she turned and flung herself off the building.

"Wait!" Speedy lunged forward quickly and grabbed her sleeve. "Don't do this," He grunted. Cheshire looked up in confusion. She began to struggle with his arm wrapped tightly around hers. She frantically began to struggle, before remembering that she had the poison capsules underneath her fingernails. She paused. Why didn't she just kill this man and get it over with? Cheshire thought about it for a split second before taking out another knife, glinting ominously. She quickly raised it to his hand, which was still wrapped around her arm. She quickly gave him a small cut on his hand. Surprised, he let go, grabbing his hand immediately. Cheshire somersaulted in the air for a couple times before her feet made contact with the building wall. She began running down the wall until she saw the ground was getting close. Again, she dug her heels into the wall to slow down the momentum. When she finally reached the ground, she looked around for the strange man. She was grateful for the mask because she could feel her face was red with anger. She heard the titans from above call out and Cheshire quickly hid herself in the shadows of the night.

"Well done," The man said, appearing near her. Cheshire tensed her body, arching her back slightly. She took out the gun, holding it gingerly in her hands before tossing it to the man, who made a small noise of surprise.

"I did not intend for you to even retrieve the gun," He said, picking it up, slowly. "You exceeded my expectations. Your talents are exactly what I am looking for," He pulled out a bulky bag from behind and tossed it to the ground. He then turned and started walking away. "Lay low for a while until I inform you of your next assignment,"

Cheshire felt anger rise in her. She had obediently listened to this strange man and he still didn't tell what the assignment was. She took out a knife and threw it right at the man. It whizzed past him, missing his face by an inch. She purposefully missed, but her message was clear: she was not done with him. He stopped.

"Something wrong?" He asked, casually, but his face was taut. Cheshire glared at him.

"I have done what exactly what you've asked. I wish to know the mission. Now," Cheshire demanded, her voice raspy in her throat. She got out her hand claws to show how serious she was. The man chuckled.

"Touchy," He said. Cheshire gritted her teeth. She could hear the disgusting smirk in his voice.

"But, you will wait until the time is right," He ordered, ominously. Cheshire growled.

"No. If you know my talents well enough, then you should also know that I do this my own way," She hissed. The man laughed.

"How about a deal? I'll tell you the assignment, but you have to wait on my orders. After all, I'm paying you to do it _my _way," He said, reaching out to touch Cheshire, but she backed away as if he were a snake.

"Do we have a deal?" He asked smoothly. Cheshire said nothing, but gave a short nod.

"Your assignment that I want you to do is annihilate the Titans East," The man said. Cheshire looked up, frozen. The man gave a small hand gesture and left, disappearing in the shadows.

It was late at night as Cheshire crawled through the open window of her 'home' silently. The moon was still bright up in the sky. She walked to the mirror and after looking around, she slowly took her mask off. She was Jade Nguyen once again. She gently set the mask down beside her and tossed the bag that the man had given her to a corner. It was full of money. Cheshire turned away from it and faced the mirror.

The same pale face stared back from her, white scars prominent in the light. Her lips, naturally a dark red, were parted slightly. She narrowed her dark emerald eyes. _"What's wrong with me?" _She thought, brushing a few hairs away from her face. She looked like a ghost in the room, out of place and unsure. Her eyes were hardened. They held no glimmer of innocence; no sparkle or twinkle shone in her eyes. They were the eyes of hardship. They were the eyes of someone who knew pain. She knew her face looked haunted, but hardened. Her own face itself was a mask, never letting anything faze her. Her face always looked the same. But her eyes never lied. She remembered what her training master told her when she was younger: _A true assassin is someone who can shield their feelings in their face. Even in their eyes. _She looked away. 10 years later, she still wasn't at that point yet.

Cheshire had killed, ruthlessly and silently. She had killed hundreds of people. Nothing fazed her. Even at ten years old, she was just as emotionless as she was now. Cheshire was a machine, killing only when ordered. She knew how to steal someone's breath easily and painlessly. It was her talent. This was who she was. Any emotion she had was tossed out of the window when her parents had sold her. She felt no anger towards them now. They had done it for the money, just like she was doing this for the money. Her master had instructed her to never care for someone. Never to trust anybody. It gets in the way and clouds your judgement. She would only be able to succeed when she only looked out for herself. And it was true. Jade had only gotten better and stronger throughout the years, just looking out for herself. She didn't even blink an eye when her master was killed in front of her.

So why, she wondered, did she become so clumsy when it came to the masked man: Speedy. She studied herself in the mirror. Maybe the better question was when she found out her assignment, why did her heart hurt for a second when she thought of killing Speedy?

_Watch the end through dying eyes_

_Now the dark is taking over_

_Show me where forever dies_

_Take the fall and run to Heaven. _

_And I'll survive, paranoid. _

_I have lost the will to change. _

_And I'm not proud, cold blooded fake_

_I will shut the world away._

**(A/N: I know it's a lot of build up, but it's going to get more exciting. I wanted to show how dangerous but capable Cheshire is in this chapter. It's wordy but I swear, more action in the next chapter. Especially between her and Speedy! :) Please review, it really helps me to write faster. The song was I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin. :) LOVE THEM. **

**SPECIAL THANKS to aspiring2bamusician for reviewing. You made my day and because of you, I am continuing my story.) **


	3. Who Are You?

**(A/N: Hey, you guys! I know, it's been like forever since I've updated. But I've spent my time wisely. I have the next three chapter's written out, I just got to edit it and it should all be up within two weeks. WHOOPEEE. Bear with me, guys. :) This is an important chapter and I really hope I've been in character with the Titans East... They're harder for me to write... BTW, I am putting a little Flinx in here, You will see soon. ENJOY!) **

_Who are you, baby_

_Who's that in the corner?_

_Is a-standing there?_

_Is a mystery_

_Who are you baby?_

"I've searched every villain database in the computer. She's not there," Aqualad said, squinting at the screen as he began searching again. Bumble Bee sat down on the couch, rubbing her temples.

"It doesn't make any sense," The team leader said, leaning back. "She should be in there,"

The Titans East were in the main room of their tower. After being on patrol all night, the team had re-grouped back at the tower. Mas y Menos were laying down.

"Todavía me duele, donde nos golpean," Mas whimpered. (Translate: It still hurts where she hit us) Menos groaned beside him. Bumble Bee patted their heads affectionately.

"Yeah, my body still feels numb after how she hit me," Aqualad said, leaning back from the computer and rubbing his arms. "It's like she knew exactly where to hit,"

"She probably did," Speedy said. He was leaning against the wall, looking at the screen. "She's been trained. So she probably knows how the body works,"

"So why isn't mystery girl in the database?" Bumble Bee asked, furrowing her brow.

"¿Qué significa esta chica? Menos asked. (Translate: What does this girl want?) Speedy stopped looking at the screen to look at his hand. The cut she gave him was still there.

"I've fought her before," Speedy said, still looking at the cut. Bumble Bee looked up.

"You did? What happened?" Aqualad asked, standing up from the computer. Bumble Bee took his place and began typing away. Speedy ran his hand through his hair, smoothing it out.

"She turned me in to the Brotherhood of Evil," Speedy mumbled. Aqualad suppressed a smirk.

"Stronger than she looks," Aqualad remarked. Speedy looked away.

"Found her," Bumble Bee said triumphantly. "I think," She added, stepping back from the computer. "It took a while because she wasn't in the Titans villain database," A picture of the familiar cat-mask was opened on the screen.

"It's not just that. She's not in any villain files," Aqualad said.

"It's because she's not a villain," Bumble Bee said, grimly. "Well, not an outright villain, at least. She's an assassin. I'm not sure if this is her actually. But these are descriptions of trademark attacks in police files all over the world. Its sure sounds like her,"

She's smart," Speedy said, laying his hands on the main table. "Too smart to leave an actual trail,"

"All of these deaths were labeled accidental," Bumble Bee said, reading through the cases. "She made them all look accidental,"

"Yeah, but she was a little careless seven years ago," Aqualad said, reading through an old case. Speedy walked up to the screen. According to the report, the only bystander saw a small person enter the window. The face was hidden, but the witness saw glowing eyes, long hair, and an eerie grin. (Police assumed it was a girl) The person threw two needles inside the window and went inside. After only a moment, the person left, swiftly, but not before the witness saw the glowing cat mask and small kimono by moonlight. The witness also reported to see glinting cat claws in the moonlight. The witness testimony was declared hearsay because the police investigation found no needles and he was drinking. But when the police investigation found the dead body and saw the needle marks by the neck, they went by to interview the witness again only to find that the bystander was killed in apparent suicide. The case was declared cold and unsolved. Speedy narrowed his eyes. He was certain this was the girl they had encountered last night. She was a professional: erasing all evidence. "Who is this girl?" Speedy wondered.

"Tan peligroso!" Mas and Menos said at the same time. (Translate: So dangerous!)

"So she's a dangerous assassin who's in Steel City to steal weapons?" Aqualad asked, shaking his head. "That makes no sense, she doesn't strike me as a jewel thief,"

"She was hired by someone. Remember, she's an assassin. She doesn't kill people for the hell of it, she does it because she gets hired," Speedy said, furrowing his brow.

"That's why she wasn't in the records," Bumble Bee said.

"So, the real question is, who hired her?" Aqualad asked, massaging his legs, which still felt like jello after what the masked assassin did to him.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out," Bumble Bee said, determinedly. "We need to be careful, team. Trying to catch her is like trying to catch smoke,"

"And she's trained to kill," Aqualad added, wincing as he felt some feeling enter his body.

"That's the thing that confuses me. She could've easily killed us last night. But she chose to run away," Speedy said, looking at the cut again. _"Why?" _he thought. Bumble Bee stood up and took out her communicator.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Mas asked, tilting his head and wincing as he did so.

"Calling Cyborg. Maybe he'll know more about this person," Bumble Bee said, opening her communicator. Cyborg's face soon appeared on the screen.

"Bumble Bee? What's up?" The half robotic man asked.

"Hey, Sparky," Bumble Bee said. "I'm sending you some info that I need you to look through. Have you ever seen this before?" She asked, sending the picture of the cat mask. Cyborg's eyes widened.

"Yeah, that's Cheshire," He said, looking at all the info. Speedy stepped closer.

"How do you know her?" He half demanded, half asked.

"We have her as a person of interest in the murder case of Simmons, the late Prime Minister of England," Cyborg said, at his computer now.

"How did you figure out it was her?" Aqualad asked.

"Simmons assistant was the one who hired her. He gave up her name. We searched for months, but we could never find her. Girl never leaves a trail," Cyborg explained.

"What happened to the assistant?" Bumble Bee asked. Cyborg paused. This story, apparently, didn't have a happy ending.

"He committed suicide," He said, but his voice made it clear that it wasn't true.

"What really happened?" Speedy asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Well, we found traces of poison in his body. Our scanners show that he didn't consume any poison on accident. There was a needle point in his body but for all we know, he could have injected it himself," Cyborg said.

"Improbable," Mas and Menos said at the same time. (Translate: Not possible)

"My thoughts exactly," Aqualad said. Cyborg stepped away from the computer.

"This girl is dangerous. From what we know, she's been highly trained in all of the martial arts, and is a poison expert. But she also doesn't use her skills unless she gets hired to use them," Cyborg said.

"So, she's at Steel City for a job to steal after a history of killing?" Bumble Bee said, leaning back. Cyborg shrugged.

"I gotta go. But if you need back up, you know who to call," Cyborg said. "Good luck, and be careful,"

"Thanks, Sparky," Bumble Bee said, absentmindedly. She closed the communicator and looked up.

"We need a plan, you guys," Bumble Bee said. Aqualad nodded.

"We need to see what she's after. She's obviously not here to kill anybody yet," Aqualad said. Bumble Bee nodded.

"Alright, team. Here's what we're going to do. We're going to search the city. She's good at what she does, but she's still human. Let's see if we can at least find where she's staying," Bumble Bee said. "Split up and search!" Everyone nodded, determined to find this mystery girl who disappeared like smoke.

_Where do you come from?_

_Where do you live?_

_Where do I find you?_

_Since I've seen you in my dreams_

_To you my love I'll give I'm trying to find you_

_I wanna know_

_Are things as they seem?_

**(A/N: I know, this chapter isn't as exciting. But I have my next chapter all written up and it's all Speedy and Cheshire! So look forward to that. :) I just got to edit it. To make up for the late update, I'll probably post up the new chapter within the next three days or so. Thank you so much for your reviews. **

**Special Thanks to: aspiring2bamusician., MontyBoosh, and cartoonstar. **

**If you have not read cartoonstar's fic, you totally should, they're amazing! :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW, I wanna know what you guys think! :) **


	4. My Immortal

**(A/N: Hey guys, I told you I would update soon! Whoopeeeee! :) I have the next few chapters of the story already written out, I'm working super hard on editing. My spring break is in two weeks so I'll have plenty of time to edit, write, and update! Which is my dream. :) Is that pathetic? Ah, well. WHO CARES. :) Enjoy! In this chapter, Cheshire talks to Speedy!)**

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Jade sat at the windowsill again. It was night and she had just woken up. It was a good sleep, she got almost 2 hours. It was hard for Jade to sleep, as she was an insomniac. Through her training, she had become so sensitive to the slightest of movement, it was hard for her to sleep because she could sense and feel everything around her.

She turned to the mirror. Her dark circles underneath her eyes were permanent from years of not getting enough sleep. Jade touched the puffy dark circles underneath her eyes lightly, while examining her face again. It was a pity, she thought, she really would look pretty if she would only try to. Jade closed her eyes, wearily. She had no time to think about useless stuff like that. But, then again, maybe she did have time. She had spent the majority of the day waiting for the next mission. It never came. Jade opened her eyes and looked around. She was going to drive herself crazy from being in this room. She stood up and put her mask on. It was time to go sight seeing at 10 in the evening.

She slipped out of the room and walked outside. She looked around, unimpressed. She was in the sketchy part of Steel City and she could hear it. There were rowdy guys loitering and making a ruckus. There were prostitutes and hookah circles. Cheshire looked away. Suddenly, she heard a scream. Startled, she looked around, immediately tensing. In an alley across from where she was standing was a woman surrounded by a crowd of guys. Cheshire narrowed her eyes.

"Wait, stop!" The girl pleaded. The guys all laughed.

"Come on, babe. You're a whore. Sit back and enjoy," One guy said.

"Please don't do this," The girl's voice was shaking in her voice. Cheshire felt her heart soften at how young the girl sounded. She heard a smacking sound.

"Shut up, bitch!" A guy said, and the girl began to cry. Cheshire felt her body move. She ran swiftly and positioned herself between the girl and the guys. Cheshire looked around. There were 5 of them and all of them stank of alcohol. Cheshire wrinkled her nose and looked behind her. The girl was obviously a prostitute from the way she dressed and she didn't look more than 14.

"We got another bitch to party with!" One guy cheered, slurring the words. As an answer, Cheshire took out her claws. The guys immediately stopped laughing.

"What the hell?" One of them asked, slurring the words. There were mumbles of confusion.

"We need to break these bitches down," One guy said, reaching towards her. Cheshire let a low growl escape her lips. She wouldn't even grace these lowlives with her knives. She put them away carefully.

"Good girl," one guy leered at her, staring at her body. "Now, come to papa," Cheshire smirked behind the mask. She cartwheeled toward them and kicked one in the chest. The guy fell against the wall. She then took another guy that was reaching towards her and hit him in all of his pressure points. Finally, she took her poison needles and spun around, needles flying everywhere. Her aim was perfect. It hit everyone except the girl. Soon, the guys stopped moving. For good.

Cheshire turned to the girl, who was crying.

"Don't cry," Cheshire said, uncertainly. She wanted to assure and help this girl but she stayed a good distance away. She did not know how to comfort. In fact, this was the first time in years since talking to another girl close to her age.

"I know what you're thinking," The girl cried out. "You're thinking that I deserved it, right? Because I sell myself? You think that I was asking for it, right?" She pointed to herself. Cheshire shook her head no. This girl reminded her of herself when she was younger.

"If I thought you deserved it, I never would have saved you," Cheshire said, her voice muffled in her mask. The girl began to cry more.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, wiping her tears.

"That's not important," Cheshire said, quietly. The girl sniffed a little.

"Then, why did you save me? I-I'm not worth saving," The girl said, bursting into fresh tears.

"I don't know," Cheshire said, honestly. "I... I used to be like you too. My parents sold me into slavery a long time ago. I sold my soul. But I got out of it, just like you will," Cheshire said, putting her pale, small hand on the girl's shoulder. The small girl sniffed.

"There's no escape. Nobody's out there for me," She said sadly and looked up at her mask.

"Why do you wear that mask? It's creepy," The girl shuddered.

"I wear this mask because I don't want people to look closer," She stood up again. "Don't misunderstand. I'm not a hero," She said, grimly. "I'm the last thing from a hero," She murmured, before leaving the girl in the alley. Little did she know, a masked archer had seen the whole scene.

Cheshire hadn't gone a couple blocks before she sensed that she was being followed. Cheshire slowed her steps, tilting her head to the left. She was trying to hear the faint patter of footsteps behind her. She heard a faint zooming noise. Her eyes widened as she turn around swiftly and used her armored kimono sleeves to block the flying object coming near her. It was an arrow. Her eyes narrowed and she drew out her claws again, in her fighting stance. Speedy, the masked archer from the Titans East, came out from the shadows, arrow aimed at her.

"Hello, welcome to our fair city," He smirked at her. "Sorry, didn't catch what your name was,"

Cheshire felt her ear twitch a little bit. His voice was deep but slightly hoarse. A very suave voice. She remained silent as she eyed the arrow that was pointed at her. Speedy took a couple steps closer to her.

"Why are you at Steel City?" Speedy asked, enunciating his words. Cheshire, again, said nothing, but stayed poised in her fighting stance. She was waiting for him to make the first move._"I can't kill him until the boss gives me the signal," _She reminded herself, cursing herself for not thinking her moonlight gallivanting through. But, she supposed it wouldn't hurt to play with her food.

"I don't want trouble, Cheshire," He said, taking a couple more steps toward her slowly. Cheshire lifted her head when she heard her name. Speedy smirked.

"So that is your name," Speedy said, taking another small step towards her. Cheshire tensed at how close he was getting and immediately leaped back, creating a safe distance. _The closest you can be to your opponent is 4 steps. Any closer and you will be at the disadvantage. _Cheshire heard her training master voice in her head. Speedy sighed, irritated.

"I don't get you," He muttered. Cheshire strained her ears to hear him. "You steal a weapon, you're a dangerous assassin, yet you save a helpless girl?" He asked, shaking his head. Cheshire froze. He had seen the whole thing. Cheshire frantically debated whether to speak or not, and decided against it. She stood in stony silence, the mask eerily grinning at him.

"I know you can talk. I heard you in the alley," Speedy said. Cheshire cursed herself again. She flipped her hair back. The sudden movement made Speedy tense up. He gripped his weapon tighter.

"Don't misunderstand," Cheshire repeated, her own voice hoarse and raspy. "I'm no hero. Obviously, you know that. Or else you wouldn't be pointing your weapon at me,"

"So she speaks," Speedy smirked. "So humor me. Let's play a game. 20 questions," He suggested.

"10 questions," She demanded, her voice purring. Speedy shrugged. Cheshire smiled a little behind the mask.

"Alright, I'll take what I can get," He said. "But, first of all, no weapons. This is just a friendly chat. You know, to welcome you to the city," He smirked again, lowering his bow and arrow first. Cheshire hesitated, but then she lowered her claws. She couldn't help but feel a little intrigued. There was no real danger, she decided. She knew that he was alone. She could hear no one else around. Besides, if he decided to attack, she could take him down easily. "Why are you in Steel City?" He asked.

"To complete the job I was assigned," Cheshire answered, crossing her arms.

"What's your job?" Speedy asked, lowering his arrow, and leaning against the nearby wall. Cheshire paused again.

"To kill," She said, shortly. She saw no point in lying. He was going to die anyways.

"Then why did you steal from Wayne Enterprises?"

"Because I was instructed to,"

"So, you do whatever you're told to? You're just a puppet to mess with the strings? Are you just doing someone else's dirty work and you're happy with that? If we gave you money, would you become a hero? Or, are you just only meant to be an assassin? Why are you doing this?" Speedy asked, his brow wrinkling as he took a step toward her. Cheshire eyed him somberly.

"You just wasted your questions," She said, coldly. Speedy shrugged again.

"I got one more. Now answer me," He ordered. Cheshire hesitated, thinking to herself.

"I assume you had a master who trained you, yes?" Cheshire asked. Speedy nodded, slowly, trying to place her accent. She could try to disguise her voice, but Speedy had a feeling that the slight accent wasn't fake. Her accent added color to her blank voice. Cheshire narrowed her eyes.

"Then, you should understand that people are not born evil. They are not born with evil thoughts. I have my talents, just like you have yours. We have both worked hard for them. We both paid prices to get where we are now. _You_ are a hero because you were taught to protect the citizens. You were taught to follow justice. Well, I was taught something else. I learned from a very young age that the world is not a good place. It is full of people who will let you down and betray you every chance they get. The world is unfeeling and cruel. If someone dies, the world will not stop turning. Nothing will happen when someone dies. No one is ever truly needed in this world. I was taught to work with the world. I worked hard to make myself useful to people. When I am no longer useful, I shall disappear also and the world will keep on turning, regardless. This is what I was taught," Cheshire pointed to her weapons. Speedy took a couple steps toward her. They were now inches from each other. Even with her boots, Cheshire had to look up, straining her neck slightly.

"Sounds like you need a new teacher," He said, quietly, putting a hand on her mask. Cheshire tensed up again. But Speedy shook his head.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Cheshire," He said, honestly. Cheshire relaxed at the sound of his voice. It sounded so pure and genuine. She believed what his words and looked at his face. His face was serious and taut. He was undeniably handsome, with his costume showing off his muscles. He was a good 6 inches taller than her and he didn't look that much older than she was. Cheshire felt a small pang in her chest when she remembered that she had to kill him off. She looked away and shook his hand off.

"You have one more question," She said, in a low voice. She was glad her mask hid her red face. _"What is going on with me?" _She wondered. She had never been so flustered talking to a guy. It must be because she knew that she would finish him off, sooner or later. But, she had never felt guilty before.

"Are you happy doing this?" He asked, suddenly. She turned in surprise. "When you turned me in to the Brotherhood Of Evil, did that make you happy? When you kill, do you enjoy it? Are you happy?" He asked again, his mask boring into hers. Cheshire took a few steps back, shakily.

"That's more than one question," She said, huskily.

"Just answer it," Speedy demanded, taking another step closer. Cheshire blinked, relaxing her face.

"What is happiness?" She whispered, and shook her head. "It doesn't exist. Happiness isn't real," She said, her voice detached from emotion. She turned away. Speedy reached out to her. He had a sudden urge to hold her, to hug her. He stopped himself, his hand inches away from her. _"What am I doing?" _He asked himself, looking at his hand. Suddenly, a yellow burst of light came and hit Cheshire square in the back. Cheshire cried out, more in surprise than in pain.

"Get away from him," Bumble Bee ordered, flying over the two of them. Her stingers were crackling. Aqualad had arrived too, coming from the sewer. Cheshire was on her feet immediately, claws out. Bumble Bee aimed her stinger at Cheshire.

"Stop!" Speedy cried out, coming in between the two girls. Bumble Bee blinked.

"Speedy, what is going on?" She demanded, putting her hand to her hips. Cheshire saw her escape.

"For the record, Speedy," Cheshire said quietly. Speedy turned to her. "I'm not happy," She said, looking at him once more before swiftly slipping into the shadows.

"Hey! Come back here!" Bumble Bee said, zooming after her. Aqualad ran to Speedy.

"What did she say?" He asked his fellow teammate. Speedy looked at the place where Cheshire had been standing only moments ago.

"That she wasn't happy," Speedy said grimly and started walking away.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

**(A/N: Yay! Hopefully you guys liked that. I'm a little nervous because I'm portraying Speedy a little differently than I think he acts. I know he's a 'flirt' and a bad boy, but in the Teen Titans episodes, he seemed to be... a little more serious? I'll try writing him more as a flirt in other chapters since I barely hinted it in this chapter. **

**I hope you guys liked reading it! Review please! **

**Thanks to all who reviewed: Moe Little and, of course, aspiring2bamusician. :) You guys made my day! Next chapter should be up in around 3 or 4 days! JINX IS COMING BACK! WHHHOOOOP)**


	5. Bring Me To Life

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

**(A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry it's been so long. My stupid laptop deleted ALL of my data so I had to start over from scratch on my stories. GRAGHGSHAHKJAJIOS. So, this was the best I could do with this chapter. I hope you enjoy!)**

Speedy threw himself back on the bed for what seemed like the umpteenth time. As soon as the team had come back from the wild goose chase last night, he had locked himself in his room, mumbling to Bumblebee that he needed to be alone. He was hoping that a good nights sleep would clear his mind.

Impossible. Every time he tried closing his eyes, her ghostly mask was the only image he saw. He tried to tune her out, but her voice... Her voice haunted him. He had expected her to be cold and completely evil. But she surprised him every time he saw her. She did something unexpected every time.

Last night, there was a moment where she had become completely vulnerable. He could almost see right through her mask. Speedy gently touched his mask. He could understand why she wore a mask. It was so easy to lose yourself in it.

Why was he like this? Why did he let her totally hypnotize him? It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be evil, and he was supposed to be good. He was supposed to capture her and do his 'hero-justice' thing. It was as simple as that. It was black and white.

Except it wasn't. Speedy groaned as he took out an arrow and absentmindedly began twirling it. He thought back to their conversation last night. How did he even know if she was being truthful? She was an assassin: Trained to lie. But, Speedy thought back again. _"I'm not happy," _Her voice rang out in his head. It was clearer than her usual muffled voice. Her voice was quiet, but powerful. He still could not distinguish the exotic, faint accent he heard in her voice. But every bone in his body told him that she was not lying. In that one line she whispered, she had told him so much more. It wasn't just black and white with her. She was the shade of grey in between.

There was something about her that Speedy couldn't forget. He hesitated a little bit before deciding that he would help her. Or, at least talk to her one more time. Without his team. He would talk to her, even though he knew she would probably kill him. He had to try.

Because there was a reason why she was in his mind all of the time. Speedy was a big believer of fate and destiny. He knew that there was a reason why they had to meet again. And he wouldn't try to fight against it anymore.

Jade flung the Cheshire mask away from her. She was lying down in her desolate room, trying to squirm away from the hot sun. She had just woken up and judging by the angle of the sun, it was around noon. She had only gotten an hour of sleep. Jade was a natural insomniac. She couldn't sleep most nights because she was so aware of her surroundings; even the slightest noise made her wake up. This was the product of years of training.

Jade lightly touched the permanent, puffy circles underneath her eyes. Jade turned to the broken mirror and looked at her reflection. She turned away immediately. _"Ugly... Very ugly," _She decided. Her hair lay limp on the floor, tangled and dull. Her face was thinning rapidly and her cheekbones jutted out, making her scars stretched out and more obvious. Her skin was getting sallow and paler because of malnourishment. Her naturally red lips were chapped. She had permanent dark circles under her eyes, created from years of not sleeping. When she was younger, she couldn't sleep from nightmares of her parents. She ended up trying to not sleep at all, but it made her insane and delusional. Jade closed her bloodshot eyes, trying to get the image of her younger self away. "_Thinking of the past is useless_," She told herself, firmly. She studied her dark circles more closely. They were purple and they took away from her green eyes. Jade shook her head. It was a pity, she could be really pretty if only she tried. _"I bet Speedy would never look at me if he knew what I actually looked like," _She thought, looking at her unimpressive face. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, she deleted it. She shook her head, trying to erase the dangerous thought. _"Jade, you fool," _She scolded herself. _"Why are you being so vain? Get Speedy out of your mind. He's the assignment," _

Jade was usually not this vain. She rarely looked at herself because she knew it didn't matter. Her actual face wasn't important, the mask she hid behind was. But after seeing Speedy, she found herself looking at herself more and more. She wished he wasn't so handsome. Maybe that's the reason why he was always on her mind, because of how handsome he was.

Jade thought back to last night. The conversation between her and Speedy kept replaying in her head. He looked like her age and she had actually wondered if in another life, they could have been friends. But it was useless to think about that.

Why was he even on her mind? She had never given so much thought on anybody that she'd even known. Not even on her previous assignments. Why was this one so different? Was it because they had met before?

"_Oh, please, Jade,"_ Jade rolled her eyes. _"Don't try to trick yourself by thinking that it's fate that you met Speedy again," _It was all just coincidence... right?

She tried to tell herself that the reason why he seemed so interested in her was because she was a villain. He was on a team, for crying out loud. He followed a leader, mindlessly. He didn't have a brain of his own. He wasn't allowed. All he had to do was stop crime and injustice.

It was weird how paralleled their lives were. She wasn't allowed to have a brain either. All she had to do was kill. Jade sighed. She remembered how he came in between his leader, trying to stop her from catching Cheshire. Maybe he did have his own brain.

It almost angered her that he did that. He was supposed to be a hero. He was supposed to believe that she was evil. He wasn't supposed to try and help her. It was supposed to be as simple as that. As simple as black and white.

Except it wasn't. At least, not in this situation. Jade knew that everything wasn't in black or white. There were always shades of grey, and Speedy was a shade of grey.

Jade sat up and winced as she felt the blood rush to her head. She was tired of being holed up. She was tired of seeing people search for her. She was tired of feeling like she was being watched. She thought back to the Titans East and felt her irritation boil up. It was her turn to follow them around and find out what they were up to. Maybe on the way, she would get a chance to question Speedy. It was her turn to strike back.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

**(A/N: Sorry, this chapter was meh because I was rushing to finish it because I LOST ALL OF MY DATA ON THIS STORY THANKS TO MY STUPID COMPUTER. Grag, technology. The good thing is, is that I'm on spring break! WHOOPEEE. I have all the time in the world to write. :) **

**In the next chapter, JINX IS COMING BACK! WHOOOPEEEE. CHECK IT OUT!**

**Thanks to Cartoonstar for reviewing! :) **

**Please review!)**


	6. As Long As You Love Me

_We're under pressure,_

_Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in_

_Keep it together,_

_Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning_

_But hey now, you know, girl,_

_We both know it's a cruel world_

_But I will take my chances_

_As long as you love me_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

_As long as you love me_

_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

**(AN: I'M BACK! Can you all forgive me for disappearing off the face of the earth? I wouldn't blame you if you couldn't... Ready for my excuses? I've been preparing for college, Senior years been a bitch, etc etc etc. Blah blah blaaaa. But I'm back and my muse is making love with the part of the brain that helps me write. :) This part of the story is gonna cut to Jinx and Kid Flash, cuz they're gonna be BIG in this story. Well, Jinx is, at least. Don't hate on the song, As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber... It fits quite well. ENJOY) **

Jinx took a step back from the newly furnished living room. It was finally done. She looked all around. The sunlight hit the gold-painted walls beautifully. There were records scattered sporadically all over the ceiling wall. There was a large glass coffee table with a couple of books and coasters. There was a fairly spacious sofa in front of the tv against the wall. Two cozy reading chairs were near the large window. There were some paintings on the wall. The whole room looked sporadic, yet cozy. Bright, but dark. To bring everything together, there was a big vase on the coffee table filled with red roses that Kid Flash got her. Kid Flash. She thought about her adorable boyfriend. It had only been 3 months since they moved to Central City and the first thing they did was go apartment shopping. It had been like a never-ending dream. He was everything she wanted and more. She expected demands, he gifted her with tenderness. She expected disrespect, he called her beautiful ever chance he got. She expected to be ignored and forgotten, he still gave her roses every night.

He came with her to go furniture shopping at antique stores, took her to art exhibits and bought her every painting she wanted. They cooked dinner every night in their unfinished kitchen and slept in sleeping bags in the hardwood floor of their unfinished bedroom, with only a flashlight. They stayed up all night, eating junk food and talking excitedly about their new home. Even fighting crime with him felt natural. They were a pair, no one could defeat them together. She had never been so happy in her life. Jinx glanced at her reflection in the mirror of the living room. Happiness was radiating from her every being. In just three months, she had lost her unhealthy skeletal frame and filled out to a more healthy slender body type. Her gray skin color lighten to a very pale peach skin tone with natural rose-colored splotches on her cheeks. Even her bright bubblegum stringy hair changed. It filled out to a more pastel pink with a healthy, full sheen. She even got new clothes (even though they were at thrift stores.) She stopped wearing her usual witchy attire all the time and only wore it to fight. Jinx looked beautiful.

"Babe?" She heard a voice from the kitchen.

"In here," She called back, turning from the mirror. In a heartbeat, she saw her wonderful boyfriend in front of her. But instead, he was Wally West. He wore dark blue denim jeans with a simple white shirt with red converse high tops. He had two cups in his hand. His electric blue eyes were dancing lively as he looked around.

"Wow," Was all he could say, as he studied the living room. "This looks amazing, you really have an eye for design," Jinx beamed at him. She jumped on the couch and patted the space beside her. Wally set the two cups on the table carefully before sitting next to her. He slid his arms around her tiny frame.

"I can't believe it's all finally finished," Jinx smiled at him.

"I know! Three months seemed like forever," Wally said, lifting her up on his lap.

"But so worth it," Jinx sighed happily and closed her eyes. They stayed like that for a blissful moment before Wally kissed her ear.

"You wanna check out the finished bedroom?" He whispered. Jinx laughed and turned towards him. They kissed.

"Yeah, let's see our new bed," She said, winking at him. Wally picked her up and carried her easily, kissing her nose, her cheeks, her forehead. He laid her down gently on the bed and Jinx felt herself sinking lower and lower into the softness of the new bed. As Wally began to kiss her neck, the familiar teen titan communicator began to ring. Wally groaned and reached for his communicator.

"Huh, must be yours," He said, closing his. Jinx sat upright, and nervously adjusted her clothes. She got out of the bed and got her communicator.

"Jinx?" It was Robin. Jinx cleared her throat and smoothed her hair. She felt uncomfortable talking to Robin in her normal clothes. She was wearing a white tank top and ripped black skinny jeans with red converse. Her pink hair was down and curled around her neck.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Sorry for suddenly dropping in like this. I hope you've been settling in Central City smoothly?"

Jinx nodded. "It's been really great, so far,"

Robin cleared his throat. "Glad to hear you're doing well. I hate to pull you away from Central City so soon, but I have a mission for you,"

Jinx gulped. "S-sure, what is it?"

"The Titans East need some back up. I need you to go to Steel City as soon as possible. Bumble Bee will fill you in. Check in with me once you get there," Robin ordered.

"Roger," Wally said, suddenly appearing next to Jinx. Robin shook his head.

"No, I want you to stay at Central City, Wally. Someone needs to watch the city," Robin said, brow furrowed.

"No way," Wally said immediately, "If Jinx goes, I go,"

"Sorry, Wally, but who will protect your city?" Robin asked. Wally responded with silence.

"Exactly," Robin said. "Besides, this will be a good opportunity to see how Jinx works in a team. You better start packing, Jinx. Let me know when you get there," The screen went blank. Jinx closed her communicator.

"I guess I better start packing," Jinx said, her voice light but she felt her chest getting heavy. Wally put her arms around her and kissed the back of her head.

"Yeah... or we can finish checking out the bed," Wally smirked and carried her back to the bed.

Jinx stood in front of Titans East tower, with her small suitcase and old backpack. Wally, now Kid Flash again, slid his arms around her tiny waist.

"When you have time, give me a call," He gave her his normal bright smile. "I know you're gonna be super busy with whatever mission Robin gives you, but if you ever need help, I'll be there, _in a flash_," He winked at her. Jinx chuckled and kissed him softly on his lips.

"Don't get too used to being alone," Jinx warned. Kid Flash raised his eyebrows.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, smiling a little. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"No looking at other girls," She ordered. Kid Flash chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Babe, come on," Kid Flash began but Jinx cut him off.

"No, I'm serious, Wally," Jinx said, a little sternly. She bit her lip. "I just don't want you to hit on anybody cuz I won't be here to keep you in line,"

Kid Flash fingered the necklace he had gotten her at the beginning of the relationship and kissed it: A simple gold circle on a thick black string. He had a matching one around his neck.

"Jinx," Kid Flash smiled at her and kissed her nose, "There's no one else but you," He was smirking slightly, but his eyes were serious. Jinx relaxed.

"I know, you're right," Jinx sighed. "I'm just gonna miss you, is all," Kid Flash hugged her tightly.

"Call me, okay?" He kissed her forehead. In a mere blink, he was gone. Sighing, Jinx took her bags and started to walk to the tower. _"Time for work,"_She thought to herself.

_I'll be your soldier,_

_Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl_

_I'll be your Hova_

_You can be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl_

_So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly_

_Just take my hand_

_As long as you love me_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

_As long as you love me_

_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

**(A/N: Again, sorry it took so long for me to update but I hope you like it! :) Jinx is gonna be a new main character! YAY. I'm already working on the next chapter!) **


End file.
